The present invention relates to sleep silencers, and particularly to a sleep silencer by which respiratory passages can be unobstructed. Users only need to hold the sleep silencer in the mouths, snore can be eliminated and thus users can sleep comfortably.
Snore is abnormal breath even it is possible to make a person die abruptly. According to the medical research, snore is a state of lacking oxygen transiently, which is harmful to human body. Generally, oxygen is necessary for human body, which provides necessary energy to human body for combustion in the human body. If it occurs in old persons, the persons possibly dies because the breath stops temporarily.
Moreover, other than troubling those slept aside, since snore will cause insufficient oxygen supply, the organs of body are possibly damaged. The greatest impact is the impact of brains since insufficient oxygen supply will induce a great impact to the mechanism of brains. Moreover, if oxygen is insufficient, a greater force is necessary to pump blood to other organs of human body. However this will induce high blood pressure. Thirdly, the testosterone will be insufficient so that the sexual function is reduced. Fourthly, the self-control nerve can not be controlled well and other chronic disease is induced. Furthermore, there are many sicknesses are induced from snores, such as fatness, thick neck, diabetes, cardiopathy, etc.
Snore is induced from nose. Referring to FIG. 1, a nose includes a nasal cavity 10, a nasal bone 11, frontal sinus 12, superior nasal concha 13, middle nasal concha 14, inferior nasal concha 15, sphenoidal sinus 16, etc. Moreover, a mouth 2 includes a soft palate 20, a tongue 21, a pharyngeal wall 22, an anterior palactine arch 23, a uvula 24, vocal cord 25, windpipe 26, esophagus 27, etc. Precisely, snore is induced by palactine arch 23 and uvula 24 or by the drooping of the mucous membrane of respiratory passage so that the respiratory passage becomes narrow. As a result, the air cannot flow unobstructedly and thus in breathing, air flow through the nose or throat so that it is possible that snore is induced as the air is rubbed with the mucous membrane of the respiratory passage so as to induce the mucous membrane or other peripheral organs to vibrate.
Snore will induce a person to be drowsy in daytime and cannot concentrate his (or her) attention.
Currently, there are several ways for eliminating snore.
The first way is by electric knife surgery, or laser surgery, that is to cut off soft palate and uvula. However this will induce a great ache to the patient. Moreover, in a period of about two weeks after operation, mouth and nose are communicable so that water will flow between the two organs. Besides, the swallow will become difficult.
By electric wave surgery, partial anesthesia must be performed to the patient. The patient recovers after several days. Tonsil of the user will reduce so as to have a small volume. However the disease cannot be treated completely. It is possibly reoccurred after a time period.
Snore can also be improved by using electronic stimulation to stimulate the patient, but this will affect the quality of sleep. Moreover, the patient is possibly awake, but he (or she) is difficult to sleep again.
Another method is to use teeth cover, this need a longer time to install the teeth cover and the teeth cover is expensive. Furthermore, users will feel uneasy.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a sleep silencer, wherein the user only holds the sleep silencer in the mouth, the snore can be eliminated and thus the user can sleep comfortably.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a sleep silencer for eliminating snore by holding it in the mouth. The sleep silencer comprises a hollow tube which includes a front tube and a rear tube. One end of the front tube has an opening. A periphery of one distal end of the rear tube has a safety ring enclosing the periphery thereof. A ball stop is installed at a center of the opening of the front tube. Two sides of the ball stop are formed with respective turbulent devices which are adhered to an inner wall of the front tube so as to buffer the air in the front tube.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.